


[双V]哨向AU[番外2]

by Vitaspacker



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaspacker/pseuds/Vitaspacker





	[双V]哨向AU[番外2]

仿佛是要报复他一般地，小向导把维吉尔抵在了门上。他身子向前倾着，微微踮脚，扣着哨兵的后脑给他一个吻。

“通关奖励。”维吉尔听见V在他的精神域里耳语。

但这样的奖励似乎不能满足这个流着斯巴达血液的半魔人。维吉尔争强好胜的本能涌动着，让他不愿让V在这个吻中一直占主导。他搂住对方的腰回吻着，9眯着眼伸出舌尖舔过V的唇角，引导着对方随着亲吻的频率张合嘴唇。他抵在V腰后的手也越来越强迫般地施力，舌尖更是随惯性舔舐进对方的口腔。

在这方面没什么经验的V很快被他吻得喘不过气来。小向导不得不腾出手来摁着他的肩膀，微微用力推开这个强势的哨兵。他垂下眼调整着自己的呼吸，在双方的鼻息之间空出一点暧昧的距离。

他现在觉得自己有点头晕，视线恍惚。V还以为是过于绵长的吻让自己缺氧了，他抬起手拍了拍脸，才惊讶地发现自己的脸颊像是烧起来一样发烫。在他发愣的片刻维吉尔低下头凑在他颈间嗅了嗅。那空气中弥漫的茶香味越来越浓郁，半魔人意识到那是过于饱和的向导素。那安抚哨兵的药剂，此刻反倒更像是让他疯狂的毒药

“我要更多奖励。”维吉尔用几乎是不容置疑的语气要求着。哨兵只能被向导引领着进入真正的结合热状态，而此刻他正被吊在半热不热的中间，浑身不自在。

缓过神来的小向导伸手刮了一下哨兵的鼻梁。他眨了眨眼睛，手腕又垂下来，让指腹刮过对方的唇角。“想要就自己来取。维吉尔。”

哨兵理所应当地把这当做一个许可。

在向导素的引诱下他只觉得双眼发红。他顾不上那么多了，想要绑定的本能驱使着他把怀里的人摁到沙发上，胡乱扯着对方的衣服上的系绳。黑色的皮衣被扔到了一旁，蓝黑色的风衣也被褪下丢开去。在他专心对付对方皮带上的搭扣的时候，他感到一双稍凉一点的手攀上来。那双骨节分明的手撩开他腰后的衣服，钻进他的背心内，又顺着他的腰线往下挑开裤腰。

即使都在结合热的浴火中燃烧，半魔人的体温还是比人类要略高一些。V像是好奇宝宝一样抚摸着对方身上近乎完美的肌肉曲线，感受着掌心那炽热的温感。终于他们褪去了身上现在只能叫做累赘的衣物，让两具身体贴在一起。

他们拥在一起又交换了一个吻。

维吉尔的手顺着V身前的弧度抚下去，虚扶着对方的腰。他低下头去用嘴唇和舌尖拨弄着对方的乳尖，在牙齿的撕磨那个小点。舌叶顺着那些交错的纹身勾勒着，绕着不停地打转。可没经历过这些的V哪知道该怎么办，他不自觉地挺起上半身颤抖着，但抬起的手甚至不知道放在哪里好。最后还是维吉尔注意到了他的窘况。年长的哨兵放过了那已经被他咬的发红的乳头。像是老师教导学生那样，他拉过向导那只纤瘦的胳膊，让对方把手指插进自己的发丝里。

天生理智的向导眼睛里带着一点好奇，一点无辜，还有满到要溢出来的冲动。在结合热的催促下他无法再保持冷静，他探出精神触丝，用身体催促着他的哨兵快些。

维吉尔心领神会地重新低下头去，继续慢条斯理地用手指和舌尖描过对方的轮廓。指腹走的比舌头要快一些，等他握住对方的性器爱抚时，舌叶才刚刚溜到到胯骨的凹陷处。  
初尝禁果的小向导简直敏感的过分。V在他的抚弄下腰肢发颤地，压在他发间的手指微微收紧，喉咙里压着呜声。带着茧子的手掌在身上游走的感觉足以令小向导面红耳赤，他拼命压着自己的喘息，却不自觉地跟随对方撸动的节奏略微抬腰挺胯。在维吉尔打算用上舌头和口前他就匆促地交代了第一次，高潮时他抓乱了维吉尔的头发，后仰的脖子露出美好的曲线。

“维吉尔...”他大口大口地喘息着，低声唤着。

于是半魔人又停了下来，凑上去给了V一个安抚的吻。他的小猫是如此可人，让他完全不介意在完全绑定他前多耗费一点时间。V还在高潮的余韵里荡漾，又被吻的迷迷糊糊的。他感到自己的双腿被顶开，于是他顺从地曲着膝盖，任由对方分开自己的两腿。

紧接着V就不得不死死咬住了自己下唇。他的股缝被掰开，维吉尔的第一个指头探了进去，用作润滑的是小向导自己刚刚射出来的东西。后穴突如其来的异物扩张感令他颤抖起来，他下意识的绷直了后背和肩颈的曲线，但什么声音也没发出来。好在那个指节并没有带来实质的疼痛感，它只是在里面轻轻翻绞着，挤开那些滚烫软肉的包裹，一点一点顶着最后用力整根没入。

维吉尔的呼吸越来越加重。V的里面比他想象的要更紧，光是探入手指都能感受到里面紧致的滚烫在烧灼他的理智。可他不想让他的向导受伤，于是他十分艰难地，克制着自己现在就顶进去的欲望。

但V不是这么想的。小向导没过多久就适应了在自己体内的手指，他抿着唇去追那双冰色的眼睛，用微颤的声音告诉他的哨兵。“你可以对我粗暴一点。真的。”

可他的话语迅速破碎在对方并入的第二根手指上，并在对方撑开手指扩张和剐蹭某一块敏感点时变成了不成调的呢唔声。他舒服地像是猫咪那样咕噜着。等到对方那根微翘的性抵上他大开的双腿之间时，V自觉地蜷着膝盖将自觉地蜷着膝盖将自己再打开些。

在他以为自己准备好了的时候，比手指更滚烫和粗长的东西顶了进来。  
V一时间瞪大了眼，他颤抖着，脸色惨白地发出呜咽。但年长的哨兵非常清楚如何安抚他的向导。维吉尔一边扶住V的细腰将自己慢慢送进去，一边吻上他的唇，去将V那剩下的呻吟和哭喊消磨在喉咙里。

等维吉尔刚刚完整地进入，才开始微微摆动胯部时，V已经觉得自己快不行了。他感觉里面被填的满满的，诡异的热度刺激着里面的每一个感官，让他脑子里像是被快感炸开一般轰鸣着。过分强烈的快感刺激让V本能地挣扎起来。他踢着腿，从那个禁锢的吻里逃出来，将自己埋在对方肩头。

而此刻忍耐太久的哨兵已经完全顾不得向导在想什么了。在他意识中只觉得对方体内又紧又热，一张一合的肠壁像是在欢迎他的的深入。追捕向导的本能在此刻得到了完整的满足，维吉尔压着他到手的猎物，一点点加大进出的幅度，将那具纤瘦的身体操开来。猎物的挣扎令他更加兴奋，维吉尔在喉咙里低声吼着，压住那不听话的腿，大开大合地在对方身体里肆虐。

V被撞的眼眶通红，额上满是汗珠。他跟不上维吉尔的节奏，只能呜咽着承受着哨兵一次又一次强硬的入侵，手指在他背后无力地抓挠着。腿下意识的想要去并拢，可是却又被维吉尔摁着更加用力的分开。等到对方有意无意地去撞击他体内某块凸起的软肉时候，被刺激得浑身颤栗的V发出暧昧的尖叫，一口咬上了维吉尔的肩头。

“放松点，我的小猫咪。”  
骤然收紧的后穴和扭动的腰肢让哨兵记住了那个位置。他用手臂箍住小向导在他耳边轻声安抚，身下却变本加厉地，在对方那的销魂重重碾过。维吉尔如愿以偿地听着肩侧的脑袋再次发出破碎的甜腻呻吟。

意识到自己叫出了声的V在维吉尔肩上又留下一个新的牙印。耳边所能听到的安抚和身下传来的顶撞节奏形成了过分的对比，密集的刺痛感和细密的快意交织着，将他在这甜蜜的折磨里撕扯。小向导分不清自己到底是想逃脱，还是想摆动腰胯迎合。汹涌而来的快感令他的后穴不断紧缩，甚至将插在里面横冲直撞的性器的形状都勾勒出来。

在又一次高潮的预示下V挺起腰向上贴紧对方的身体，绷紧的后背如同一张拉开的弓。维吉尔找准时机，用尖锐的牙齿在对方颈侧咬出属于自己的印记。身体结合达成了哨兵与向导间最牢不可破的链接，精神和身体上的双重共鸣就要将他们同步地送上那快感的顶端。他下身的性器开始膨胀，饱含炽热魔力的精液被强灌进人类的后穴。  
而V蜷着脚趾，任由自己哭喊出声。快感的漩涡仿佛要将他溺死在里面，几股电流一般的触感在他血管里飞窜。他知道自己的体液也喷溅在对方身上，夹在两人身体之间滑腻腻地摩擦着。

意识中出现短暂的空白断片。

回过神来的V瘫软在沙发上喘气，维吉尔识趣地俯下身贴近他，略带讨好和安抚意味地贴上他的唇角。维吉尔没有退出来，V也没有推开他。不必开口的默契中，V的手也攀上了哨兵的脖子。两人就这刚刚交合的姿势，交换了一个又一个温热的吻。

“时间还早呢。”  
这次轮到V想要更多的奖励了。尝到甜头的小向导眨着他漂亮的绿眼睛，语气慵懒地，带着浑身茶香味用双腿勾上对方的腰。

“你一会可别哭着求我出去。”  
年长的哨兵温柔地吻去他鼻尖的汗珠，俯身再次将这个人类压在身下。


End file.
